Borgiacest Fanfic
by stormbornqueenvalois
Summary: Just a little fanfic about Cesare & Lucrezia in the show "Borgia-Faith and Fear". My imagination about a scene in the last season. CONTAINS SMUT!
1. 1: The Wedding Night

Lucrezia was nervous, when she opened the door and looked at him.

"Will you not enter?" The question was completely mindless, just the wish to make him stay a little longer.

"You should rest. Tomorrow will require a lot of power."

The wedding! For one moment Lucrezia was angry at Cesare, that he remembered her of it now. But the feeling was gone as quickly as it came.

"Is it true you no longer sleep?" It was a desperate try to hide all the different emotions, which fought inside her.

"Only when I'm tired. I'm never tired."

She laughed, but it was a forced one. Lucrezia was far too tensed to be honestly humorous and she knew, her brother noticed that too.

"When I am married and you are not in Rome … Will I ever see you?" Another ridiculous question out of nowhere.

"You've been married. I've been out of Rome. And yet here we stand: More honest with each other then we've ever been."

Her heart beated faster. Her legs seemed to have their own will, leading them toward Cesare.

"Then I will even be more honest", Lucrezia heared her voice saying. His face was near, so near she couldn't resist to touch it, even if she had done this a hundred times before. She felt his skin, rough beard strubble … And suddenly Lucrezia knew what to do. The only thing, she _could_ do. Her lips met his and she knew, it was right.

Lucrezia barely noticed, that Cesare closed the door behind them, because now his tongue carefully discovered her mouth. For a while they just stood there and their tongues played with each other. Until Lucrezia stopped. "I want you", she whispered.

"Lucrezia, you will mar -" She drowned his words with a deep kiss.

"But I am not married now. And I want you. I _need_ you!" She knew, his resistance was already broken. Cesare kissed her back passionatly and began to untie the bodice of her dress. Between breathless meetings of their lips Lucrezia opened his shirt as well, until she felt the naked skin. He was cool and smooth. When he finished his work, the dress fell down. She looked at him and saw the same desire in his eyes, that increased inside of her. Cesare came over and picked her up. Lucrezias legs were around his hips and they landed on the bed together. For one blink of the eye she remembered the same situation lots of years ago. But this time nothing and no one would interrupt them. She tried to free him from the trousers and with Cesares help she succeeded. It was long ago, that she had seen him naked and her fingers stroke across his butt and back curiously, while Cesare slowly began to kiss down her body. First her neck, than reaching her breasts. When his tongue spoiled her buds, quiet sighs escaped her. He went lower and Lucrezia asked herself, what he had in mind, but with his mouth at her most sensitive region every thinking ended. Lucrezia never experienced this. The undecribable feeling, when his tongue got faster, the heat, that shot through her whole body, the groans and movements, she couldn't even control.

After a deep kiss, Cesare came back to her again, a smile building on his mouth. They kissed and she could taste a totally new flavour on his lips.

"Did you like it?", he asked with a grin.

"I did", she answered, pulling him closer, "But now I want you inside me!"

Her legs were open wide in expectation, her breath was heavy. Cesare kissed her once again, then he moved a bit and she felt the pulsating lust between her legs. One more moment of hesistation, in which they both thought the same: _It's irrevocable_ _now_ , before he finally slides inside her.

They came together like a thunderstorm, in which all the pont-in emotions erupted. Their sweaty bodies moved like one, one rhythm, one heart. Lucrezias hand digged into his his butt, into his dark hair, searching for something to hold on in this storm of passion, who consumed everything around them. When they both try to dampen their libidinous little screams, no one thought about the sin, they were commiting. Lucrezia felt her climax near and groaned at Cesares shoulder. He speeded up, wanting to satisfy her. The heat filled out every inch of her and everything was forgotten. Soon after her own, she felt a tremor of Cesares body and the warm traces of his desire inside her. They remained like this for a while, enjoying the feeling of the union and shared hot kissed.

Could such a natural thing be wrong?


	2. 2: Not Strong Enough

The sunlight softly fell into the little hut near the vineyard. Lucrezia streched out in the pillows, finding herself in Cesare arms. A bright smile covered her face as she watched his peaceful features. All of Italy quailed with him, but now he calmy layed beside her. It was a beautiful irony and Lucrezia wouldn't wanted it any other way. Since their first night in Rome they had found some opportunities for short, even more passionated meetings. But this time was different. Lucrezia had learned of this empty place not far away from Ferrara a few months ago and the plan had been made: Cesare told his generals, he was visiting his sister in Ferrara and while Alfonso was away, Lucrezia declared, that she wanted to spend some pious time in a convent. And for her this wasn't even a lie. Loving Cesare was like a prayer, like a pious act. It was a deep bond, she could only cling to with body and soul. For some moments she lost herself in the stunning memories of the night, the feeling of Cesare inside he, his touches, kisses …

Lucrezia saw him slowly awakening and raised a bit. Cesare opened his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, my love!" She leant over to kiss him. In the next moment Lucrezia was next to him and his lips went down her body. Since she had already spent time thinking about this, there wasn't much necessary to arouse Lucrezia. She was already soggy, when his hand wandered lower. A quiet sigh came from her lips, while Cesares fingers found her most sensitive point and slowly began to move. She enjoyed the heat inside and groaned against Cesares shoulder. But before he could bring her to the climax, Lucrezia dragged him onto her and soon they were one again. His hands pressed her arms into the pillows and with breathless kisses they got faster. It was a sweet plessure to know, that there was no reason for restrain. Nobody heared the sounds of their passion and the whispered promises afterwards. Lucrezia couldn't think of any place, where she could have felt than here with Cesare. Still empathizing with the experiences they cuddled in their love nest and smiled and kissed. Words were unnecessary between them.

Later she felt the need to move and after putting her dress on, Lucrezia walked outside. The wind ruffeled her hair, while she looked over this peaceful place. She knew, that Cesare was behind her.

"Can't we stay here? I don't wat to leave this hut _ever_ again!"

He gently wrapped his arms around her. "We mustn't. And you know this."

She shoke her head fierly. "We don't have to! Nobody would find us here!"

"Lucrezia, you don't truly want this. We both couldn't stay here. Too much is waiting for us outside."

She shivered, but more with her thoughts than with the cold. Lucrezia knew, he was right. "Why do you always have to be so reasonable?" The tone was slightly recentful.

"Because I have to, Lucrezia! I love you more than my life, but we can't leave behind the truth of our lives. We will never be together in this life."

"Then this life means nothing to me!"

Before she could react, Cesare stood infront of her, his hands on her shoulders. "Don't say that! It's not true! You have your children, Ferrara …"

Her anger had vanished. Instead a tiny tear ran down her cheek. "But what if all of this fades away infront of you?"

He closed his eyes for one moment and when he opened them, his look was full of pain.

"This can't be"

Before Lucrezia could see more of Cesares feelings, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and quickly turned away to leap onto his horse. A whispered 'I love you' was the last thing she heared, before her brother dissapeared, leaving behind a churnied Lucrezia.


End file.
